


Devotion

by Meekorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: Noctis has nightmares and Ignis proves his loyality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the smut!

Since there was one martial bed in each room, Ignis was glad they decided to pair up like this. He didn’t have anything against sharing a bed with Gladiolus or Prompto but sometimes both tended to get too lively in the bed. Gladiolus was breathing heavily sometimes and used most of the space for himself whereas Prompto on the other hand could never find a comfortable position, driving Ignis crazy with the rustling.

Unlike Noctis. Sometimes the others had to look after him if he was even present. The prince was always breathing quietly, almost as if he was barely alive. As Prompto always says it, the boy sleeps underground deep. To Ignis, this statement was pure gold.

Ignis looked at the potions inside their suitcase while recalling the past and calculating if the money was enough. Besides taking jobs on their ride, hunting wild beasts and riding for hours there was one specific situation that wouldn’t let him be.

Last night after a rough fight with an enormous Behemoth, they fell asleep very fast due to exhaustion but still something managed to wake up Ignis. That something was no other than the prince, clinging onto his back tightly for dear life and whimpering softly. Ignis had no idea what was attacking him but it seemed that Noctis had a heavy nightmare which is why he turned around carefully to look at the boy. Grabbing his glasses out of the case, he put them on to see Noctis’ strained face.

“Noct?” He asked, blinking at his face while rubbing his irritated eye. Noctis however was too far gone to hear him clearly and Ignis surely didn’t want to raise his voice. The way his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his lips were trembling made Ignis thinking that maybe he was in pain?

Even though he provided enough cure potions on the prince, there could be a deeper damage. The older male didn’t know exactly what had come over him but he just reached out his hand to touch the younger’s cheek softly, rubbing his thumb over skin and making him opening his eyes.

And in that moment, Ignis could’ve sworn he saw the night sky in those hazy orbs. “Noct.” He tried again, breathing out. “What’s the matter?” But Noctis’ eyes fluttered slightly as his shaking hands grabbed Ignis by his shirt, burying his nails into his skin. “Stay…” He mouthed. “Please…don’t leave me.” Even after Ignis blinked at him confused and asked him again, the black haired male seemed to have gone back again with his hands on his right-hand man.

Observing the boy sleeping, he looked at where those hands held him and thought about what to do so that no one in the morning was questioning the scene. Holding those rather cold hands, he loosened the grip and shoved them carefully away from him. Tucking in the prince, Ignis remained in his position as he couldn’t stop mustering that handsome face, being ready to take care of the next impact. And of course, in that night the man got no sleep. He wondered if tonight would be different.

Looking around in their fancy equipped room that was in Atissia, Ignis mustered the exhausted prince. While Gladiolus and Prompto were still downstairs at the bar, Ignis decided to take care of himself and the prince.

The raven haired male was sitting down on the edge of the bed, blinking sleepily to the ground. The boy was almost always sleepy but lately he seemed extremely drained out in such a quick time. “You should take a bath.” Ignis said softly, knowing the boy was almost drifting away.

Nodding absently, he closed his eyes. Was it a side effect of that strange scent he got from one of those suspicious looking plants in the forest? Or did he hit his head too hard after that Behemoth used his tremendous claw attack on him? Whatever it was, it wouldn’t let him have a peaceful night anymore since days now.

Of course, the light brunette wouldn’t let him be so he heard how his right-hand man let the water pour into the white bath tub. Just the sound of it already made him calmer.

He didn’t quite understand what happened last night. Having nightmares and sleep-paralysis was something he had almost every night since the first day of their departure.  He remembered warmth on his cheek when his body shook like crazy. That simple touch brought him back to where he actually was. Even though when he opened his eyes and only saw the outline of Ignis’ face, he was glad for recognizing him.

Sometimes his dreams tended to get so painfully authentic that he confused them with reality. And that was a reality he didn’t want. Inhaling deeply he stood up on aching legs as Ignis told him the bath was ready. Trying to take a step forward, he almost fell over his own feet so that Ignis had to support him.

Remembering how he acted inside the castle, it looked like he was able to hide every irritation. There were times when he acted impulsive but it happened only sometimes.  Now that they travelled together in the smallest spaces, Noctis used all of his energy to remain cool. Ignis and the others knew how hard he tried and they sensed whenever something was wrong even if the prince was building walls instead of bridges. 

“Ready at last that you can’t even stand?” The light brunette asked and brought the prince to the bathroom.  “In case you’re thinking about dozing, I recommend you not to lock the door. I’ll be waiting outside.” Noctis moved his head up and looked after him and then at the full bath tub. The steam was already occupying the room and crawled underneath his skin. He was extremely lazy and so very tired but this had to be done and he knew it was good for him.

Even though, taking a shower in the morning was an option as well, he was glad Ignis made him a bath now. After taking off his clothes, he let his hurting body sink into the water, sighing loudly as the hot water his skin. He immediately rested his head on the edge and slipped down so that the water was up to his throat. Closing his eyes, he felt how the liquid did it’s magic to ease the tension in his muscles. He couldn’t help but sigh again through his nose.

He heard the city through the half opened window and listened to the quiet sound of Ignis, browsing through a book. Noctis wondered what the man was thinking since he must have seen him in such a state.

But how could he run from something that was inside his head? Just the mere thought of what he had seen and what he had felt frightened him.

It was the same scenes over and over again. He saw his father dying and in a flash light the castle burned down underneath a thick creeping barrage. In that hell, he was looking for his friends but couldn’t find them anywhere and he falls. As if the gods ripped the earth underneath his feet away and he falls into a pit of darkness.  The moment he would rush towards the ground was the scariest. He felt the cold loneliness deep within himself and once he crashed to the ground, he swore he could feel it breaking him inside.

Shaking his head slightly as if he was trying to shake the thoughts out of his head, he heard the squeaking noise of the door.

“Noct?” Ignis waited patiently for him to hum as a weak response. “It’s been already 30 min.”

The raven haired male sensed how the door opened wider and Ignis came inside. It was nothing unusual since when he was younger, Ignis bathed him now and then. Those moments were every time like a trial for both of them.  Knowing their places and feelings, they never dared to cross the line even though their thoughts were far behind it…

Crouching down to look better at Noctis’ face, Ignis took the chance to take a quick glance at the boy’s body. Good thing he didn’t take his glasses off jet. At moments like this, the man couldn’t help but admire the younger’s beauty. His body was not that muscular and still very lean. It showed a nice mixture of Gladiolus training and the image of a prince all through.

As his sharp eyes wandered up to Noctis’ face, he never came around the fact how stunning the boy was.

“Highness?” He asked.  
“Why so stiff, Iggy?” The boy countered instantly without opening his eyes. “It makes me feel _distanced_.”

The consultant smirked lightly. How very true. Ignis addressed him mostly around his father or around other important people like this. However, when it’s only the four of them he called him by his name very often even though it comes naturally to remind himself who Noctis actually was.

“Noct.” He tried again in a serious tone. “How are you feeling?”  
  
The boy opened his eyes and looked into green ones. How was he able to hide anything from his confidant? He was just trying until the very end so that he won’t worry him. Not answering, he moved his body to sit upright. “You should have come inside too.”

Ignis eyes got slightly bigger before the corner of his mouth twitched into a faint smirk. “How inspiring, but I have to tell you that I already took a bath while you snoozed.” Noctis let out a huff through his nose and let his hands sink in the water as Ignis couldn’t help but watch the little drops running down from the hair on his nape further down along his back until it disappeared in the water.

The brunette stood up to get him a towel and started to rub his head gently. How Noctis enjoyed that whenever he got the chance to be taken cared of like this. Helping the prince out of the bath tub, the man covered him in a bathrobe. Both knew that Noctis intentional lazy behaviour lead to moments like this but neither was complaining.

As Ignis’ long fingers closed the front of the bathrobe, their eyes met again. “Won’t you tell me what it is that keeps making these even darker?” The younger instantly averted his gaze as Ignis’ finger stroked underneath Noctis’ eye.

“I don’t think it’ll be better if I’d tell you.” Looking back up again, he saw those grass-green eyes analysing any motion in his mimic. “But…can you banish it?” He asked softly, searching for the answer in the man’s face desperately. He was tired of sleepless nights to the point he was already scared of going to sleep at all.

Ignis sensed immediately that Noctis tried to take a step out of his shell towards him even though if it was barely visible. Raising his hand, he touched the prince’s cheek. “My devotion belongs to you since I was born and I will do anything to stay by your side and offer anything I have.”

Noctis inhaled deeply before he moved and closed the gap between them. As if his instinct told him to grab elder by his shoulders and he kiss him carefully. Ignis answered instantly as his arms were on the boy’s l lower back to push him forward as he kissed him back.

The kiss was slow yet full of desire as they massaged each other’s lips. At first Noctis was scared that his right-hand man would refuse but he was glad that it came out like this. All this time those glances and light touches weren’t delusional. Ignis always looked after him and sometimes those eyes resembled something that Noctis felt the same but was too afraid to show it.

It was the desire to get closer than ever.

Ignis knew that Noctis never had the chance to kiss anyone before and that he was inexperienced wasn’t even a blemish. To the contrary, it was an honour for Ignis to be his first. Pushing him closer so that their chests were touching, he moved his head for better access and licked over the prince’s lower lip, asking for entrance.

Noctis let him pass easily, getting a shivers down his spine as he felt that hot tongue against his own, rubbing sensually. Hearing a little gasp from him, made Ignis move his hands on Noctis’ back in a soothing manner. The younger let him take the lead as he explored that hot cavern.   

Feeling those fingers tightening on his shoulders, Ignis got the feeling the boy needed some air. As Noctis detached from the man to catch his breath, he was slightly red in the face. There were so many moments when Ignis thought Noctis would want to kiss him but in all those years the boy withdrew every time it was close enough. That was a painful game of tiny hope. 

They looked at each other with desire in their eyes and as soon as Noctis grabbed Ignis by the hand and dragged him behind himself to the bed, he knew the prince was ready to cross the line. A step no one was ever allowed to know.

Ignis thought about this a lot but he never thought it would ever happen. Sometimes he would punish himself for having rotten thoughts but there were signals he couldn’t misread. Those were signals that gave him hope even if it would mean sharing their mutual feelings behind closed doors.

If it’s what his prince wanted, he would never deny him. And Ignis was more than glad that Noctis took the step. Pushing the light brunette down on the bed, he looked up at Noctis who was struggling with himself, looking shyly suddenly.

“You don’t have to do this if you’re-. “ But the boy shook his head violently, pushing the man even further back on the bed. Ignis rested now on his elbows, one leg slightly bent as Noctis crawled on top of him. He placed his behind on the man’s leg, rubbing himself faintly on it. “I was hoping for such an opportunity.” The raven haired male whispered, looking his friend deep in the eyes.

Even if he said he wanted this, he was still restrained by his thoughts and so was Ignis. But their desire was growing so much stronger that they started to forget everything around them. The prince than sat down, lowering his upper body to meet Ignis’ and kissed him again. This time the kiss turned into a more passionate rhythm.

Feeling the boy’s weight on his body, lead Ignis to put his hands on his sides, rubbing him there slowly. “I need this.” Noctis exhaled during their kiss and closed his eyes. “I need you so much closer.”

While they kissed, Noctis began to unbutton Ignis’ dress shirt, revealing a rather strong build chest. He placed his hands on that skin and rubbed himself on the man underneath him. “Were you searching for me the other night?” Ignis watched him as he remembered what the prince had uttered.

Noctis didn’t answer at first but sat up to look at him. His bathrobe was open now and gave Ignis the perfect view on his pale skin. Hazy blue eyes met green orbs and Ignis swore he would burn that image into his head.

Nodding slowly, the younger exhaled shakily. That’s when Ignis sat up as well, causing their groin’s brushing against each other. Noctis jerked a little at the sensation of feeling Ignis underneath his bottom. “I won’t ever leave you.” He answered with pure honesty in his voice.

His features used to look strict but as he looked now at his count, they softened.  However, the prince seemed like he was about to cry which is why Ignis caged his face with his hands and kissed him again. ”Whatever it was that made you doubt that, doesn’t matter.” The man spoke against swollen lips. “I’m here and I’ll banish those nightmares.”

Noctis’ fingers than slowly tangled in Ignis soft hair, holding him in place as he felt the elder’s hands on his hips, caressing the skin there after they sneaked underneath the bathrobe. The boy on top shivered as his eyes beamed. “Take me.” Noctis whispered as if he gave him an order.

To Ignis, this sentence worked like magic as he used a bit more pressure to push their body impossibly close and attacked that pale neck, eliciting a surprised sound from above. As much as he wanted to leave a mark, he couldn’t. That would be too suspicious so he nibbled lightly without breaking the skin.

This was the point of no return and neither wanted to think about that. They were focused on each other, exploring the other’s body and using the time to express their desire. Soon Ignis was unclothed to the point where he had to take off his gloves with his teeth. Noctis watched him with a hot expression on his face as he let the bathrobe fall down.

As the moonlight shined through the half dimmed room, Noctis looked like he wasn’t from this world, too pure, too fragile and so very lost. It was a disgrace for the boy having to carry the heaviest burden of all but Ignis swore to him that he and the others would never leave him alone with that.

“You’re beautiful.” He smiled softly to which Noctis almost rolled with his eyes. “I can say the same to you.” Just as much as Ignis observed him all the time, Noctis did the same. He liked the sharp features of the man’s face and his eyes just as like the way he talked. Everything about Ignis made him simply graceful.

Ignis somehow looked surprised to which Noctis just grinned lightly. “I noticed the way you were looking at me and that’s what I did too.” Looking down to his awakened member, he blushed. “That’s what you’re doing to me.” To Ignis’ ear it almost sounded like an accusation but the light blond took it as a compliment.

Reaching his hand out, he touched Noctis and carefully stroked him. “I’m flattered.”  As the boy was sitting on his lap with Ignis’ hand on him, the man came even closer, whispering into his ear. “And glad, the sensation is mutual.”

The boy shivered and supressed a moan as he felt the thumb brushing over his sensitive head, smearing the leaking beads around. Ignis mustered his pleasure painted face and recorded mentally every little sound he was making. His quiet huffs and choked moans echoed in his head as he used his hand to move up and down.

Noctis than ran his hands down the man’s chest, locking eyes with him and touched his hand to make him stop for a moment. The prince looked down to see that Ignis was equally hard and made him close his hand around them both.

Feeling the hot skin of the younger, Ignis couldn’t help but sneaked his free hand down that milky white back slowly to the point where his royal bottom started. “Do you mind?” Ignis dared to ask him boldly knowing that Noctis thought he used too much of that formal address but now it just sounded erotic.

Noctis laughed helplessly and raised his body a bit. As soon as Ignis’ hand ghosted past his cheeks and rubbed his hole with his long finger, Noctis had to bit his lower lip harshly. The man used a light pressure to ease the muscle while he kissed the pale chest in front of him, drawing circles with his finger.

He could feel the prince being wet which gave him thrills. Using the precum from their foreplay, he entered one finger and heard immediately how the black haired male inhaled sharply. Using all of his remained control, he allowed enough time to let Noctis adjust to the feeling. In addition, he pumped him firmly and lured more heavenly noises out of him.

After a while that felt like an eternity, Ignis managed to hit the prince right as the said male arched his back in surprise and let out an light moan. It hit him like a lightning, causing a bundle of nerves getting tighter. Looking from above into Ignis’ face, his face spoke for himself. Slightly opened mouth, blushed cheeks and eyes filled with desire. “Again…” he breathed out and closed his eyes as Ignis moved his finger again, using the same angle.

Having the prince like this, made Ignis realize that Noctis gave himself completely to him. Using a second finger now, he started to scissor him gently, always observing his face closely for any discomfort. “M-more.” Noctis gasped as his eyes fluttered close.

“As you wish.” Ignis did as he has been told. Moving his long fingers inside that tight hole, massaging the muscle and stretching him until Noctis moved his hips on his own. Although Noctis never felt something like this before it was really intoxicating and the elder could see that.

The way his waist buckled and his thighs trembled was a sign that he yearned for more. Without another word, Noctis touched Ignis’ arm who pulled his fingers out, leaving the boy horribly empty. The man watched how Noctis placed his hands on his chest to push himself further up and positioned himself right over Ignis’ aching manhood. Pressing his lips to a thin line, he lowered himself down very slowly and jolted as the head began to enter him.

The stretching burned on his skin but he didn’t want to stop. Going down further, he swallowed hard while repositioning his hands. For a better hold, he dug his nails into Ignis’ waist. His head fell forward and his panting was now more audible.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Noct.” Ignis told him in the most restrained voice he ever had since the boy was squeezing him already. But the prince just shook his head again, taking his time to fully sit down on the man and sighing heavily. The said male who sat upright, pumped the boy’s member and kiss his neck tenderly. “Are you ok?”

“This is…amazing.” Noctis on the other side pressed out and fought against the size. Ignis’ hard member was not that thick but long enough to touch him in all the right places and making him feel whole.

They looked at each other again. “Yeah.” The elder agreed and used his other hand to rub a pale nipple. He did everything to distract his prince from the burning sensation and helped him to move slowly. Kissing the boy firmly, he felt how those shaking hips moved, rolling on top of him.

In a little while, Noctis lifted himself just to go down again. His breathing became erratic while he arched his back and broke the kiss to catch his breath. As if his moans had been punched out of him, Ignis wasn’t sure if he didn’t strain himself too much out.

But he could see and feel the boy getting wetter and wetter and it drove the light brunette over the edge. However, the white liquid helped to move easier now and soon Noctis was able to pull the member entirely out just so that  he could sit down again and feel Ignis so very deep inside of him that it took his breath away.

The pain started to change into pleasure while Ignis moved his hips according to Noctis’ rhythm and hit that spot that make the boy see stars. Opening his mouth wider, he let out a long stretched moan. Bucking forward with his upper body, he began to ride the man searching for that perfect angle to make him cry out in pleasure.   

He felt Ignis’ strong hands on his hips, guiding him just right so that the raven-haired male groaned in pleasure. The bundle of nerves inside him were touched over and over again, making him into a moaning mess. He was not that vocal but every sound was music in Ignis ears and he wanted more from that.

Exhaling shakily, he could get drunk from seeing Noctis’ erotic face and the way he moved on top of him. After a while, the prince stopped. Panting, he lay down against Ignis and breathed hotly into his ear. “You feel so good inside me.” He choked on his breath as Ignis’ hips snapped upwards, piercing his prostate dead on.

“Just…like that.” The boy almost cried out. “Give it to me.” Ignis couldn’t control himself anymore as he hugged the prince tightly, bringing him down so that he could roll around an exchange their positions. Looking down now at a panting boy, the consultant grabbed those pale thighs, opened his legs wider and buried himself deep inside the prince.

The said male through his arms around his neck, clinging onto him and secured his legs behind the man’s lower back to push him even deeper inside. “Ignis…” He panted his name out while burying his face into the crook of Ignis’ collarbone. Inhaling the scent there, he arched his back as the man hit his spot over and over again.

The boy’s neglected member rubbed between their bodies and smeared white cream over their skin. Noctis through his head as the tension in his stomach tightened. The feeling was overwhelming and so intense that tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Despite being careful, Ignis was moving on his own as he couldn’t think about anything else than giving love to his prince.

The way that tight hole gripped him like a velvet glove made him pant loudly. Being this close was a sensational feeling for both and they enjoyed every second of it. “Noct…” The man kissed him passionately.  “Come inside.” The prince whispered during the kiss, licking over Ignis’ lower lip.

The pressure on Noctis’ hips tightened and only heartened his desire because one final strike from Ignis send the boy to his climax. Throwing his head, arching his back in a perfect bow against Ignis’ body and moaning in a higher pitched voice made the boy come between their torsos. Ignis followed him quickly after as he hit home a final time and filled the prince to the brim.

It took some time after they came down from their high and in the meantime, Ignis brushed sweaty strains of hair out of Noctis’ face. Blue orbs were focused on him like a magnet. “You’re amazing.” Ignis spoke softly while brushing the boy’s hair. “Thank you, Ignis.” Noctis exhaled. “I feel a lot better.”

The man than slipped out of the prince, causing him to wince and covered them both in a blanked. Noctis instantly moved close to him, burying his face in his chest while the brunette held him close. “Trust in us.” He began. “Let me make it up to you, in any way.”

In that night, Noctis dream didn’t appeared again. It was a dreamless sleep but so very peaceful. He listened to Ignis’ heartbeat the entire night as he didn’t dare to move away.  Would there be another chance like this? He wished it from the bottom of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 5 weeks to get this done.... damn writers-blockade...  
> MAYBE I will write about another pairing.
> 
> I hope you lked it!
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
